


To be Human

by StrayingThoughts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cyberhusbands, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayingThoughts/pseuds/StrayingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cyberhusbands (Jarvis/Tony) fanfiction, the plot is heavily influenced by the sequence of events that took place in Thor: The dark world and will likely make little to no sense if you have not seen the film. After a strange turn of events Jarvis will be human for the first time in his life, but having a real body and emotions makes everything so complicated. And things no more simple for Tony, whom finds himself now having to care for the one who has always been the one looking after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First breath

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is intended to happen after Thor: The dark world. If you have not seen the film than I do not recommend reading this, as it's has much to do with the plot of this story.  
> This is something of an au, as in this Tony still has his suits, and what happens to the aether is different from what happens in Thor: the dark world.

          Tony didn't know what was happening. He didn't know why portals were opening across the world, showing places outside of his universe. But it appeared that all he could do was minimize the damage, which was exactly what he was doing. ❝Sir, perhaps you should just evacuate the people.❞ Jarvis advised, seeing the large hairless beast wasn't being very damaged by Stark's attacks, only more angered. ❝They're doing fine Jarvis, besides, I can't back down from a challenge.❞ Tony chirped, he was having way to much fun with this.  
          The frost beast withdrew, it's claws tearing up the cement road. Then hurled itself at Stark, running like a bull. He held his breath shooting a beam of light from his palm, desperate to prevent the impact. His eyes widened as it's paws came so close he was sure he was about to turn into a chew  toy, before vanishing.  ❝You know if these portal did more of that and less of releasing monsters, this would be pretty cool.❞ ❝Sir, look up.❞ Tony raised an eyebrow, despite the pointlessness of the action, as no one could see his puzzled expression under the iron mask.  
           To say he was surprised would be an understatement, it was Thor. And several portals that allowed him to peak into the other realms. Whatever was happening it looked like Thor had it covered, or at least knew what needed to be done. Cool. Tony thought as he watched the epic battle, he wondered if he could fly through the portal, but decided he's had his fill of portals.  
          ❝Sir, the living room camera is currently capturing footage of a-❞ Tony  waited for another moment before realizing that the pause wasn't for dramatic emphasis. ❝Jarvis?❞ He questioned, his eyes scanning the screen. Everything looked normal, his suit was glitching, but still, something had happened to Jarvis's voice. He quickly determined that he needed to return to the house and figure out what had happened. His products never simply glitch, and never anything like this.  
          He landed atop the tower and let the suit be taken apart as he walked, everything appeared to be working as per usual. It wasn't until he was inside the living room that his eyes widened for a moment as he grasped what he was looking at. There was a man on the floor. A naked man. Whom he had never met. I guess this was what Jar was trying to tell me about. He thought as he put on his bracelets for just in case the other were too suddenly attack. He approached the blonde cautiously, the guys was unconscious. Tony's eyes narrowed as he realized something, the stranger's chest wasn't moving.  
          ❝Shit.❞ The ebony haired man muttered getting down one knee and pressing his ear against the outsider's chest, a faint heart beat could be heard. ❝Jarvis, call 911.❞ He ordered as he rose his head, his eyes still locked on the intruder. It then dawned on him that Jarvis was still inactive at the moment. ❝Right, so my coffee maker is fine but the AI isn't, perfect.❞ He thought out loud, more or less because he was just trying to keep himself calm, the idea of someone innocent, even an utter stranger, dying made him sick.  
          He raised his arms, making it easier for the flying robotic arm to lock onto it. Which was followed by the entirety of his suit flying at him,  including his mask, which smacked him in the nose, making him understand he either needed to work on his catch or make it's landing softer. No one saw that, you're still cool. He thought as looked at the dilemma. If he lifted the other from  the arms he would probably dislocate them, and if he threw the guy over his shoulder it will only make breathing harder. Which meant he had to carry stranger bridal style. He sighed picking the guy up, trying to divert his eyes from the uncovered appendage, which his eyes somehow kept on glancing at.  
          He didn't mean too, he would never consider himself gay. Just something about when you don't want to look at something that you end up staring at it. ❝So you get naked and get carried by a handsome millionaire to the hospital, but I get naked I'm 'drunk' and 'need to go to bed'. Not fair.❞ He joked, despite no one could enjoy his humor at the time. He walked to the balcony, and took off from there. ❝Jarvis, where's the near-❞ Damn. He'd have to find his way to the hospital himself. And he still wasn't sure if they'd be able to do anything for the guy, he may not even by human.  
          ❝You'd better be thankful I'm so awesome.


	2. First word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's mystery man awakes in the hospital, however he fails to answer any questions. The blonde only accomplishes creating more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I feel that I should warn you all, I am a very slow writer.

         ❝He's awake. ❞ Tony's eyes lit up at the nurses update, he's been eagerly waiting for information on the stranger. For the last 10 hours he's been waiting for those words. After he dropped off the other at the hospital he had went back home, where he spent the next nine hours of his time dissecting nearly every appliance Jarvis had been hooked up too. And for all of them while they still worked, Jarvis was unresponsive. A mystery like this both infuriated him and exhilarated him. Eventually he came back to hospital and has been practically pacing down the halls, impatient as ever.

         ❝Can I see him?❞ He asked, ready to jump on the opportunity too solve the riddle. He was sure the blonde had too know something, or at least had a funny way of talking, like Thor. ❝Yes, but he's in a vegetative state. We're not sure if he'll be able to hear you. And you can't touch him.❞ Tony tilted his head ever so slightly at the statement. ❝I can't touch him?❞ He repeated, as to ask the woman to clarify. ❝It's the strangest thing, it's almost as if he's a newborn. His body has never been exposed to any type of sickness, which means he has very little immunity to them. So much as a cold could put him in critical condition.❞

         Tony nodded his head, curious as too what this meant. From what he read it wasn't like this when Loki or Thor arrived, which left the question of where the guy was from. He strolled into the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes jumped to the heart monitor, with each beep resurrected memories from Tony's mind. The room was purely white, the staff had clearly made the room spic and span for the brittle paitant. It was so dull in there it almost hurt him, there wasn't even a TV too watch awful reruns on.

         He approached the bed, where the blonde peacefully laid. His eyes were open, but they were looking only at the ceiling. ❝So, you're vegetable?❞ He asked, watching for the man too turn his head too him. The blonde's sapphire eyes turned too Stark, acknowledging his presence. ❝You can hear me, then how about you tell me what you were doing in my house?❞ He started, before pulling himself a seat next too the stranger. Tony's eyes glanced up at the heart monitor, which no longer slow and steady.

         ❝You scared?❞ He questioned, looking back to his silent companion. ❝A regular chatty Kathy, huh?❞ He teased, though he was growing annoyed. If the guy simply wasn't conscious he wouldn't be so irritated, but the fact that the other had the audacity to ignore him aggravated him greatly. ❝What did you do too Jarvis?❞ He asked, placing his hand on the man's arm.

         Suddenly a blast of energy surges in the room, striking Stark down. He shouted in pain, not prepared for the blow. The heart monitor screamed as the speed increased, the nurse rushed into the room, having heard the alarming noise. ❝What's happening in here?❞ She asked, confused and worried for the safety of her job. He placed his hand on his head, immediately noticing the feeling of liquid under his hand. He lowered his hand, allowing himself to get a good look at the blood that had been dripping from his forehead. ❝Sir, I'm going too have to ask you too leave.❞ The nurse informed, wary as too what the iron man had done too her once tranquil patient.

         ❝S-sir.❞ The blonde suddenly choked out. Tony's eyes widened. He knew that voice. That voice would tell him too go to bed after being awake far longer than was healthy. That voice encouraged him on bad days. That voice woke him up everyday and wished him a good night every evening. It was Jarvis's voice.


End file.
